


Lucky Cat Male Maid Event

by Greensword101



Series: Dresses and Lipstick [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Crushes, Fanservice, Fred is a Little Perverted, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Romance, Safe-ish For Work, Tadashi Is Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensword101/pseuds/Greensword101
Summary: The Lucky Cat Cafe is hosting a male maid event and is a server short. Fred volunteers and gets a chance to be close with his crush, Tadashi. But now they need a way to bring business in.Maybe a little fanservice is in order...





	Lucky Cat Male Maid Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonniepride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniepride/gifts).



> So, I was talking a lot to bonniepride on Tumblr about their headcanons on Fredashi - which I thought was fun to discuss - and I decided to put some of what they said together in a fic. I tweaked with some ideas for fun and this is what I got. 6k words in under a week.
> 
> *Sighs* Wish my other fics were written this fast...
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This is my first Fredashi fic ever!

Frederick Frederickson – the IV – had decided to pay a visit to the Lucky Cat Café, where two of his best friends lived with their aunt. It was just one of those days for him, Fred was wondering if he would try a cake or maybe have a tuna salad. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he also wanted to just see Tadashi. They had known each other for several years and Fred always felt safe around him.

But recently, Fred was starting to wonder if there was something else, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

When he got to the café, he saw the **CLOSED** sign on the front door. The shades were pulled down, something he never expected to happen. Fred looked down at his wristwatch and realized that they wouldn’t open in the next twenty minutes.

_Right_ , Fred realized, _it’s Saturday, they open later in the day. But why are the shades…?_

He saw a pair of eyes peeking through the shades before the door was unlocked and Aunt Cass’s head popped through.

“Come in, Freddie,” she said cheerfully, “We’re just getting ready.”

“Getting ready for what?” Fred asked as he entered the café.

“A new event we’re hosting,” Tadashi’s voice came from the stairway in the back.

Fred couldn’t help but stare at Tadashi, who walked down cheerfully with a mug of tea in his hand. His posture wasn’t different, but his outfit was. Black high heels, a blue and white maid dress with a matching mop cap without sleeves showing off the young man’s muscles and light-blue stockings to match, exposing his hairless legs. The skirt ended just above the knees and were frilly. Tadashi was also wearing blue cat ears on top of the mop and Fred could have sworn he saw something bushy swish back and forth from behind.

Fred felt his heart hammering and groped the air for something to lean against. Someone pushed a chair into his outstretched hand and Fred collapsed into it gratefully. He couldn’t help but continue staring at his friend dressed like that and pretending that nothing weird was going on.

_Is he wearing panties underneath the skirt?_ Fred thought, his face burning at the thought.

“Surprised?”

Fred yelped when he heard the voice close to his ear and looked up to see Hiro, thankfully in his regular attire. He stood up from the chair, thankful and a little annoyed at having an excuse to look another direction.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Fred asked the boy.

“Aunt Cass wanted to attract more customers, so she decided to do a Maid theme. Something she looked up online,” Hiro explained dryly.

“They have cafes like that in Japan, you know,” Aunt Cass said as she walked into the kitchen. She called out to Fred before exiting, “We’ll be opening soon, so sit tight, okay?”

“They have cafes like that in Japan?” Fred repeated slowly.

“Yeah,” Hiro sighed and rubbed his forehead, “apparently, they’re popular. And you know what?”

Hiro looked at Fred with a frantic expression now.

“What?” Fred asked.

“She wanted _me_ to dress up like Tadashi. Skirt, high heels, even the stockings!”

“Honey Lemon would have thought you’d look cute,” Fred said. He could imagine her cooing over the young teen as she took photos. _Well, cute if he was dressed like an animal or something. I don’t know, thinking of him dressed as a maid just…doesn’t sit right with me. He’s just a kid._

Suddenly, he imagined Hiro dressed in a maid outfit nervously serving older men who were looking at him with predatory eyes while Tadashi and Aunt Cass remained oblivious. Fred then realized why Hiro found a problem with his aunt’s idea.

Hiro blushed, “It doesn’t matter if people think I’m cute, _I’m fourteen!_ I didn’t want people looking at some teenager wearing a dress against his will and having photos taken and people just…just mocking me…”

His voice faltered and Fred felt that he had to pull Hiro into a warm hug. Hiro leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around Fred. He was a tough kid, Fred had to admit, but he knew Hiro didn’t mind hugs or having moments where he actually acted his age. It made him wonder what it would have been like to have a little brother.

“Sorry,” Hiro mumbled, “I just…I just got scared. I didn’t want people trying to touch me and…”

“Did Aunt Cass change her mind, then?” Fred asked cautiously. Hiro was still wearing his blueish sweatshirt with the red t-shirt and baggy shorts. He didn’t want to think his young friend was still being bullied into doing something that made him uncomfortable.

He knew children better than most adults, largely in part because he babysat plenty of them. Once a blue moon, it ended with him having to call Child Services because he knew that something wasn’t right. Maybe there was an ingrained belief that they were useless despite evidence pointing to the contrary, maybe it was something the parents did at the end that forced Fred to intervene, maybe there was manipulation being involved.

“She did,” another voice spoke up. Fred looked and blushed, trying to ignore how tight his pants were becoming. He could see the blue lip gloss up close and swallowed. Tadashi was still carrying his mug of tea, “She brought it up a week ago and said she was gonna order several outfits in case today’s a big success. That was when Hiro tried talking her out of it. Aunt Cass thought it would be good for business, Hiro kept saying it was a bad idea before…”

Tadashi paused and bit his lip. Fred tried to stay focused, but he could see eyeliner on his friend, too. _Stop it, brain! Focus! You were just hugging Hiro and calming him down! This is a serious topic!_

Tadashi continued, “…before I stepped in and pointed out how uncomfortable he’d be dressed up.”

“I’m sorry, Tadashi,” Hiro mumbled, not letting go of Fred, “You have to do this by yourself…”

Tadashi ruffled his little brother’s head affectionately. Fred sighed in relief when he saw Hiro lean into the touch, “It’s fine, bro. This is actually kind of fun.”

“Fun?” Hiro repeated slowly.

“I don’t mind dressing up like this,” Tadashi explained.

Hiro pulled away from Fred and looked bewildered, “You like this? The heels? The outfit? And the make-up?”

“The makeup was _my_ idea,” Tadashi said proudly, “So, yes.”

_Looks good_ , Fred observed. He asked out loud, “Did Aunt Cass help you with it?”

“Did it myself,” Tadashi smiled, “Looked up a tutorial on YouTube. Bought the stuff myself.”

He looked around the café, now frowning a little.

“I just hope we can handle the customers when they come in.”

“You’ve done it before,” Fred pointed out, “Aren’t you technically part-timer?”

“Weekends are a different story,” Tadashi shook his head, “And people always come here for events.”

Hiro sighed, looking defeated, “Look, Tadashi, I’ll go upstairs and –”

“I’ll help,” Fred said suddenly, “I can take orders with you.”

“What?” Tadashi looked at him in disbelief, “You mean it?”

“Yeah,” Fred nodded, “You said Aunt Cass bought several outfits, right?”

“She _was,_ ” Hiro corrected him, “I don’t think she’d buy –”

“She did,” Tadashi cut his brother off, “We were looking over which ones I liked and got a few to choose from.”

“Where was I when they came in?” Hiro demanded with a raised eyebrow.

“Doing extracurriculars with the gang,” Tadashi said vaguely. Hiro blushed and Fred wondered if they should all be taking a leaf out of Tadashi’s book in secrecy. It wouldn’t hurt to be more careful talking about superhero stuff.

“So, you have another dress, then?” Fred asked, getting the brothers’ attention.

“Freddie,” Tadashi guided the young man upstairs, “Please step into my office.”

He called over his shoulder, “Aunt Cass, Fred’s gonna serve with me!”

“Great!” Aunt Cass called back, “Make sure he’s ready before we open!”

**(0-0)**

Fred was brought to Tadashi’s bedroom and told to strip. On any other day, Fred would have blushed and asked if he was hearing his friend correctly. On any other day, he would have been tempted to comply. But being stripped down to his boxers with no t-shirt – which he assured Tadashi were clean, because he knew his friend would want him to wear something cleaner – and having his legs shaved weren’t on his list for things to expect when being brought to a friend’s bedroom.

Tadashi was very careful as he handled Fred’s leg hair, keeping the razor wet and Fred’s legs covered with shaving cream the entire time while Fred sat inside the bathtub. Even when he was being dried off, Tadashi showed a tenderness that must have only been shown to his brother or Aunt.

Then, he was helped into light-pink stockings and then put into a pink and white maid dress with a matching mop cap. The skirt ended just above the knees but didn’t expose his underwear. Tadashi said that was good, otherwise, Fred would have had to have borrowed a different pair.

_Like what?_ Fred thought curiously.

Tadashi helped him with the cat ears and then pulled out a pink tail with Velcro bands. He wrapped it around Fred’s waist like a ribbon, making sure the tail stayed in place and nodded with approval.

“How do I look?” Fred asked Tadashi nervously.

“Good,” Tadashi said simply and reached into his apron, “Now here comes the fun part.”

He pulled out a new tube of pink lipstick and guided Fred in front of the mirror.

“Pucker up,” Tadashi ordered. Fred did so and felt the lipstick being gently dragged across his lower lip. This was his first experience with makeup and he already wanted to rub it off. It wasn’t oily like chap-stick, but more like paint for expensive canvases. Fred had to fight the urge to lick his lips in case it got on his tongue. He wasn’t sure he would have liked the taste of it.

“Good, now press your lips together and your upper lip will be coated too.”

Fred pouted, but did as he was told, feeling like a mural being brought to life.

 “One more thing,” Tadashi said and pulled out a black elastic hair band and tied Fred’s long hair into a ponytail. Finally, he pulled out a pair of two-inch-high heels and knelt to help Fred into them.

“I feel like Cinderella,” Fred thought out loud, “Except without the wicked stepmom and the guy putting on the slipper is dressed just like me.”

Tadashi smiled and shook his head, “Shouldn’t your shoes be made of glass?”

“They could be gold,” Fred explained, “ _Into the Woods_ does that. And in this modern interpretation of Cinderella, the slippers were made of grass.”

“Oh, _ha ha_ , rhymes with glass.”

“It’s good!” Fred insisted, “I can get you a copy if you want.”

“Maybe later,” Tadashi decided and stood up, “How do you feel?”

“Would the word, maid, apply in this case?”

“If you want to be literal,” Tadashi shrugged. He continued as they made their way downstairs, “Remember: always smile or you’ll scare customers. Be patient even if they aren’t. And if you want to stop at any point, let me know and you can get out of the outfit. Here’s some lipstick in case you need to put some more on and lip gloss if you get tired of the lipstick. Okay?”

“Okay,” Fred nodded. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for four hours of standing in high heels and a dress for his friend. His friend, not…anything else. It wasn’t like Tadashi felt the same way about him, right?

He still wished he could have stayed upstairs with Tadashi all afternoon; feeling his soft, warm, safe hands on his own. His heart beat against his chest like a drum, tapping a rhythm that only Fred knew…

**(0-0)**

“Welcome to Lucky Cat Café,” Fred greeted a couple as they sat down, “Would you like to start off with a drink?”

“Yes,” the woman said, “I’ll have an iced tea with a lemon wedge...”

“Lemon wedge,” Fred scribbled down in his notepad.

“…and a water with a lemon wedge,” the woman added.

_Why are you getting two drinks with lemon wedges?_ Fred thought.

“I’ll have the same,” the man said, “and give me a tuna salad…”

_Slow down, buddy, I’m scribbling as fast as I can!_

“…and I think that’ll be it, for now,” the man concluded.

Fred started to walk away when the woman called him back,

“Could I also get a bowl of soup? Not the cup, but an actual bowl?”

Fred nodded, remembering to smile and be patient. Maybe the customers were the real reason Aunt Cass stress-ate a lot.

He looked over to the cash register and was surprised that no one was manning it. Wasn’t Hiro supposed to be there while Aunt Cass cooked in the back? The tip jar on the counter still held a few one-dollar bills since the café was opened for the day. Sure, people liked to comment on how cute Fred or Tadashi looked, but that was it. Maybe Fred should have asked more about the male maids from Japan to see how they did it…

Fred got the couple their drinks – the woman changed her mind about the soup when she sampled a spoonful – and drummed his fingers against the countertop waiting for Hiro to return. Everyone else on his end had been served already.

“Hey Fred,” Tadashi carried a tray of dirty dishes over his shoulders and leaned against the countertop, “How are your tables doing?”

“Same as they were for the past hour,” Fred sighed, “Not really tipsy.”

“Great,” Tadashi put down the tray, careful not to knock over the nearly empty tip jar, “We got usual numbers, nothing different. What are we doing wrong, here?”

“Maybe we’re not selling it?” Fred suggested. Tadashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “I mean, we’re dressed as maids, but that’s just about it. Even though we’re dressed differently, we’re not really going for an angle. Like Hooters, they…wait, wait…that’s a bad example…”

“So, what do we do?” Tadashi asked, “Greet every customer as Master it Mistress?”

Fred realized how close the two were and blushed. Suddenly, a thought came to him. The café needed some form of appeal. Two guys dressed as maids wasn’t enough, obviously. Looking cute wasn’t enough, but maybe, just maybe…

He told himself that it was for the café and not for himself.

“Um…Tadashi?” Fred drew in a little closer, “I got a better idea.”

Tadashi’s face lit up and he leaned against the counter. Fred marveled at how he was keeping his balance in those heels, especially when he himself was having difficulties staying upright.

“What it is?” Tadashi asked.

Fred licked his lips and muttered quietly, “What would you expect two guys dressed as maids to do in the same room?”

“Take…orders?” Tadashi asked hesitantly.

“Fanservice,” Fred whispered. Tadashi stared. Fred tried again, “What if we…kissed?”

Tadashi chuckled for a few seconds. Fred felt his heart sink until Tadashi stopped chuckling and looked at him more intently.

“Wait, were you serious?” Tadashi asked.

Fred nodded nervously, blushing furiously, “I-if you want to…”

Tadashi smiled and took Fred’s hands into his own. They felt warm and soft, Fred wanted to never let go.

“Then come here,” Tadashi said quietly and pulled Fred closer.

Their lips met – Fred tasted the blueberry lip gloss – and Fred felt himself being lifted up and let his legs wrap themselves around Tadashi’s waist, not caring that he would be flashing anyone standing behind Tadashi at the moment and showing his underwear. He couldn’t hear the room suddenly going quiet and then loud in the span of ten seconds or the girls going crazy, he could only focus on Tadashi’s soft lips tasting him again and again. Fred sucked on Tadashi’s tongue while a camera started to flash behind him and closed his eyes. Tadashi’s arms were strong and warm and safe, he could fall asleep in them and never wake up.

And then Tadashi stood upright and began walking through the café with Fred still in his arms and the crowd grew wild. They continued to kiss until Tadashi slowly brought him down to an empty chair and settled him there. He gently readjusted Fred’s skirt and kissed him on the nose once before stepping away.

Fred started to whine until he saw two people standing at the foot of the staircase in the back and suddenly felt like he was thrown into an icy bath.

Hiro was wearing a white server shirt and black bow tie with his baggy shorts and shoes – something Fred suspected Aunt Cass had convinced him to do – while Aunt Cass had one hand on his shoulder. They were looking at where Tadashi and Fred were, with mouths wide open. Hiro rubbed his eyes and looked back at Aunt Cass questioningly until he caught sight of Fred’s ‘deer caught in the headlights’ expression and suddenly looked ashamed.

Fred wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out, but Tadashi’s hand was back on his shoulder rubbing small circles and giving him strength.

“Hey Aunt Cass,” Tadashi called out casually, “Hey Hiro, nice shirt.”

“Um…” Hiro peered down at what he was wearing and tried to collect himself, “Oh, yeah. Thanks. I, uh, thought you’d need some help? With serving?”

He smiled nervously at the end, his hands now tucked behind his back.

“Freddie and I got it covered, bro,” Tadashi smiled and helped Fred up, keeping his hand on his shoulder.

“You sure?” Hiro asked nervously, “I don’t mind giving you a hand –”

“You know,” Aunt Cass said suddenly, frog-marching Hiro back upstairs, “I think you’re more of a baker than a server, Hiro. Go to your room and change and meet me in the kitchen. We’ll have Baymax man the register.”

Fred pulled Tadashi into a hug the moment Aunt Cass and Hiro both disappeared back upstairs. Tadashi returned it, rubbing circles on Fred’s back and nuzzling their cheeks together. Fred blushed, realizing that everyone in the room was watching two guys in maid dresses hugging it out. He wondered if it looked like he was crying because he couldn’t tell anymore.

“Don’t worry about Hiro,” Tadashi whispered into his ear, “He just got startled. Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes and we can work on a strategy.”

Fred nodded numbly and went back to taking orders from the other customers. He tried not to think too much about the kiss, it distracted him from working. Once, he looked at the tip jar and saw it was now a quarter full.

**(0-0)**

Ten minutes later, Fred had dragged himself into the bathroom, seeing Tadashi leaning against the sink and massaging one foot free on the high heels. Fred tried to imagine himself in an icy bath again before…ahem…

“How do you walk in those?” Fred croaked. He blinked and cleared his throat a few times, trying again, “How do you walk in high heels?”

Tadashi looked up from his foot, “I practiced a few times. Why? You want to switch to your shoes?”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the theme…” Fred said slowly.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you’re not careful,” Tadashi countered, pointing to Fred’s feet.

“Well, _you_ could have hurt yourself carrying…me…while we…” Fred couldn’t finish the sentence and buried his hands into his face.

“It would have been worth it,” Tadashi smiled, “Besides, the customers seemed to like it.”

“Right,” Fred didn’t look up, “the customers. Uh…about that…?”

“Come here, Freddie,” Tadashi said gently.

Fred obeyed without thinking and stopped a foot away from Tadashi.

“A little closer?” Tadashi asked. Fred looked up and saw Tadashi gesturing him with his finger. Fred pulled a little closer and felt Tadashi press his lips against his own again. Fred melted into the touch and pulled in closer, slowly moving his hand towards Tadashi’s waist. He whined when Tadashi pulled away and started squirming when Tadashi pulled out a tube of lipstick and gestured to Fred to stay still.

“Pucker your lips, your make-up got messed up,” Tadashi ordered, though there was a teasing tone in his voice. Fred reluctantly replied and felt the lipstick being applied to his lower lip. Tadashi nodded with approval, “Good, now press your lips together, and both your lips will be coated.”.

 “I know, I know,” Fred said and did so, “Any other make-up I need to put on?”

“Nope,” Tadashi assured him, “Now, are you alright?”

“Oh, um…sort of?” Fred shrugged helplessly, “I hope I didn’t get you in trouble with Aunt Cass and Hiro.”

“First off, you didn’t get me in trouble, we just caught those two off guard,” Tadashi continued, “Second off, Aunt Cass always talks about tolerance. I mean, she’s okay with me dressing up as a maid, for God’s sake. And third, Hiro isn’t going to give you a hard time about what happened, he just needs to let it sink in for a bit.”

“But…” Fred paused, “When we kissed…he was…does Hiro know that…?”

He trailed off, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words.

“He does now,” Tadashi said, “And I promise he isn’t going to give you grief.”

“How do you know that?” Fred asked suspiciously.

“Because Hiro wouldn’t do that to a friend, and I know for a fact he isn’t a homophobe. And he does consider you a friend.”

“Yeah,” Fred rubbed his neck, “I’d hate to lose a friend over something like _that_. So…strategy?”

 “Same as we did earlier,” Tadashi explained, “We make out in front of the customers. Fanservice.”

“Really?” Fred broke out into a smile.

“But,” Tadashi held up a finger, ”We need to plan it. One every half hour or so, otherwise we don’t get work done and it gets stale pretty quickly. We stage it and we sell it.”

“Okay…” Fred nodded.

“It shouldn’t be that hard, right?” Tadashi added with a wink, “Two good looking guys who happen to be best friends. We can do this.”

“Great!” Fred pumped his fist in the air, “So…what do we do?”

**(0-0)**

They both talked for five minutes before exiting the bathroom and re-entering the chaos of guests and awaiting orders. Fred noted that Tadashi carried the trays with large amounts of dishes on them without much trouble. Meanwhile, he was stuck to filling water pitchers and carrying out desserts or soups. Today’s special was Loaded Potato with bacon bits in it.

Once in a while, he saw Hiro helping Aunt Cass carry the dirty dishes left out into the kitchen. At one point, Baymax was seen carrying a large pile out back as well. He had caught Hiro’s eye once, but the boy looked a little guilty and ducked away.

Most people would have thought more time should have been given to plan, but Fred was used to acting on the fly with few details to work with. And Tadashi was intelligent and knew how to look for a new angle. Not to mention, they were both good friends – and maybe more, Fred thought hopefully – and knew how the other worked a little better than most.

A signal was worked out. Eye contact for more than a few seconds, raised eyebrow and – Fred’s favorite bit – licking lips. They had a basic layout for several scenes on what to do and say, but it was improvising for the most part. And Fred loved it all the more. It made the kissing feel more real.

“Oops!” He dropped some menus on the floor in front of the café half an hour into the plan, “Clumsy me. Let me pick that up…”

He bent over, trying to maintain his balance on the heels, collecting the menus slowly, giving Tadashi time to walk over and place a hand under Fred’s chin as he started to stand up.

“You need a hand with those?” Tadashi said with half-closed eyes.

“I think I ruined my make-up,” Fred answered, “Is my lipstick off?”

“Let me fix that for you,” Tadashi pulled him in for a long kiss. Fred closed his eyes and dropped the menus in his haste to trap Tadashi in his arms. Cameras flashed, and Fred hoped that they made him and Tadashi look good.

They pulled away slowly. Girls sighed in the background. Fred could have sworn one or two guys looked at them enviously.

“How does my lipstick look?” Fred asked innocently.

“Better,” Tadashi replied, “How about mine?”

“Let me check,” Fred pulled him into another kiss, trying to keep his body from spasming from excitement. He pulled back and patted Tadashi on the cheek, “Looks better.”

“Your menus?”

Fred pouted and stamped his foot, getting a few chuckles from the crowd, “Rats!”

“Let me,” Tadashi then turned around and bent over to pick up the fallen menus again, giving Fred a chance to look at him from behind. The skirt just covered his rear, so short and frilly with the tail standing upright. He wished that the skirt was just an inch or two shorter so he could see what kind of underwear Tadashi was wearing.

When Tadashi stood up again and handed the menus back to Fred, he said with a smile, “Try not to drop these again.”

And Fred had to wait another thirty minutes before they could do another staged kiss. He was starting to shake during that time and wondered if this was what it was like to be addicted to something.

The second time, Tadashi gave the signal this time and pretended to trip close to Fred. Fred caught him in his arms, trying not to drop his friend and wishing for a fraction of Tadashi’s muscle for this moment.

“Thanks, buddy,” Tadashi said sweetly when Fred pulled him back up and they kissed. Then when they made to look like they were walking away, Fred _tripped_ – this definitely wasn’t staged – and Tadashi caught him in his arms this time. Tadashi held him bridal style while they kissed and then Tadashi playfully swat Fred’s butt as he walked away – this was Fred’s idea – while the customers looked on.

Fred returned the favor the third time they did the staged kissing when they staged a loud discussion about who was wearing the lip gloss that tasted better – they had both quickly wiped off the lipstick and applied the gloss in the bathroom for this – and they kept taking turns “tasting” the lip gloss the other was wearing for five minutes before Fred swatted Tadashi’s butt as a farewell. Fred looked over to the tip jar and smiled when he saw it being emptied for the second time today.

Wasabi and Go Go were in the café at that point. Wasabi kept on rubbing his eyes as he watched his two friends continue to make out while Go Go whistled. Fred wasn’t able to speak to either of them until after he and Tadashi parted again, carrying two menus in his hand.

“Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café,” Fred recited, “Here’s your menu. May I offer you a drink to start with?”

“What’s with the outfits?” Wasabi sounded like he was contemplating the merits of screaming into a pillow.

“Your lip gloss got off,” Go Go added with a small smile.

“Aunt Cass’s idea. Hiro didn’t want to go along with it. I volunteered,” Fred said simply, “And thank you, Go Go, I’ll reapply it when I can.”

Wasabi winced when he saw Fred’s heels, “Don’t those hurt?”

Fred nodded slowly and looked over to Tadashi serving a _very_ startled Karmi, “Don’t know how he does it?”

“Hm…” Wasabi looked thoughtful, “Was the kissing Aunt Cass’s idea, too?”

“Why would she make Tadashi and Hiro kiss?” Fred stuck out his tongue in disgust, “They’re _brothers!_ ”

“No!” Wasabi waved his hands frantically, “I mean you two! Was that her idea? Are you okay with it?”

“The kissing was my idea,” Fred blushed, “I thought a little fanservice would have been nice.”

He saw his friends smiling at him before he added quickly, “For the customers, I mean.”

“Fred,” Wasabi said dryly, “you wanted an excuse to kiss him, didn’t you?”

“Yes…”

Go Go gave him a thumbs up, “Way to go.”

“If you’re lucky, you’ll see some more in half an hour,” Fred winked.

“Great,” Go Go pointed to her menu, “Give me a cappuccino to start and the Soup of the Day to start.”

“Make that two,” Wasabi piped in.

Fred pulled out a notepad and scribbled the orders, “Two caps’ and soups for the lovely couple!”

“This isn’t a date,” Go Go said flatly, her eyes narrow.

“And Honey Lemon’s gonna be here soon,” Wasabi added, “So don’t be startled if she starts squeeing when you two start making out again.”

**(0-0)**

The kissing was definitely fun and Fred decided he would gladly dress as a maid again if it meant he and Tadashi could give fanservice more often. He had to admit, though, dressing up and putting on the make-up wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Fred didn’t consider himself to be the adventurous one – unless it regarded superhero stuff or comics – his mother could attest to his _refusal_ to dress up nicely unless it was absolutely necessary. But seeing Tadashi do it so casually and not feel intimidated made Fred feel envious.

He would admit to Tadashi that he only dressed up as a maid more or less as a reason to be see Tadashi dressed like one too. Although, helping out the Lucky Cat Café and keeping Hiro from being humiliated was a nice bonus, too.

“Thank you,” Tadashi waved the last customer out the door, “Come again!”

“You two look so cute!” Honey Lemon squealed, jumping up and down with her phone out.

“Thanks,” Tadashi smiled and posed for another picture. Honey Lemon had been kind enough to pay them for taking their pictures in different poses during the shift. Fred could barely contain his giggles when he had to ‘meow’ at the camera with his hand imitating a cat pawing at yarn.

The moment the door jingled shut, Fred collapsed into a nearby chair and pulled the heels off to rub his aching feet.

“Ow,” Fred muttered.

“I would recommend soaking your feet in hot water for ten minutes with peppermint oil,” Baymax suggested as he walked over to Fred. Go Go picked up the heels and tossed them aside for Mochi to play with.

“You okay?” Tadashi asked concerned, pulling a chair over so the two could sit together.

“Yeah,” Fred answered, checking his stockings to see if there were any holes in them. His mom had told horror stories of this happening during charity events. Thankfully, there weren’t.

Tadashi copied him, pulling off the heels to examine his stockings as well. He cursed under his breath when he found one below the heel.

“Aren’t those new?” Fred asked curiously.

“I was wearing them for a week just to get used to how they felt,” Tadashi explained as he put his heels back on, “I also had to do a lot of running during that time…”

He looked over to the kitchen with an accusatory glare. If Hiro saw it or overheard the conversation, he didn’t bother responding. Tadashi shook his head and stood back up. He held a hand up to Fred, who accepted it without a second thought.

“How did you practice wearing the heels?” Fred asked.

“I helped him,” Honey Lemon answered. She added thoughtfully, “He wouldn’t tell me why, though.”

“I wanted to surprise my teacher,” Tadashi smiled at her, “Wanted to show her what her lessons went towards.”

“Whew!” Hiro hauled himself out of the kitchen and leaned against the cash register, “I almost regret not being a server. Those dishes were _killing_ me!”

Wasabi chuckled, “I don’t know, little man. You probably would have gotten in Fred and Tadashi’s way.”

“About that…” Fred started but Hiro pulled himself off the counter and walked up to the young man.

“Fred, about earlier,” Hiro scratched his cheek and frowned, “I’m really sorry I reacted like that. I just…didn’t think I’d see that happen.”

Fred looked over to Tadashi, who was giving him a look that said ‘I told you so.’ Hiro continued,

“I just want to let you know I’m okay with you. Nothing is different between us, you’re still my friend. Always.”

“Come here,” Fred pulled Hiro into a tight hug.

Hiro rolled his eyes, but returned the embrace, “So what did I miss? I saw Karmi looking like she saw a ghost. What were you two doing?”

“Making out every half hour for fanservice,” Tadashi explained.

Hiro pulled away from Fred and had a blank stare on his face, “What.”

“When we walked in, they were kissing each other to see which had the better lip gloss,” Go Go added helpfully, “They both agreed Fred was wearing that watermelon was the best one. And then Fred swatted Tadashi’s butt at the end.”

“What.”

“Aunt Cass will be happy,” Honey Lemon smiled over at the tip jar, “Look at the tips they made. Maybe she’ll do this more often, now.”

“What.”

“The probability of you not seeing either of them engage in romantic activity does not compute,” Baymax noted, “You should have seen them engage in kissing at least more than once before closing time.”

“What.”

“Stop saying what!” Wasabi snapped.

“What.”

“He’s broken,” Go Go shook her head in sympathy and put an arm around Hiro’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s get you outside.”

“What.” Hiro didn’t resist as he was pulled out the café. Honey Lemon followed after them.

“We can go get some ice cream,” she called after them.

Wasabi was the last to leave, giving Tadashi and Fred one last look, “I’ll make sure Hiro’s home safe, you too. Good job today.”

He winked at the end and exited the café.

“Thanks again for helping, Fred,” Tadashi said as he guided his friend upstairs, “It meant a lot.”

“Well, you know,” Fred blushed and rubbed his neck, “Gotta help sometimes.”

“Great idea, by the way,” Tadashi winked. Fred cleared his throat, “ _I_ was that close to suggesting we kiss.”

“You were?” Fred chuckled, “Were you going to use the fanservice excuse or…?”

“Naw,” Tadashi said when they reached the attic/bedroom, “I was going to ask if you wanted to kiss me for the heck of it.”

“Thanks for going along with it, anyways.,” Fred collapsed onto Tadashi’s bed and sighed. Tadashi joined him a moment later, but not before placing his heels at the foot of the bed. They stayed like that in content silence for a few minutes. Fred didn’t want to move from the spot, he was ready to fall asleep dressed the way he was.

“I think you looked great wearing it,” Fred said.

“Wearing what?” Tadashi mumbled.

“The dress.”

“I thought you looked great in yours, too.”

Fred felt his heart hammering in his chest. He didn’t want to get too excited.

Tadashi rolled over until his head was above Fred’s stomach. Fred placed a hand their and curled it through Tadashi’s hair, knocking the mop off his head.

“Tadashi?” Fred asked a moment later.

“Hmm?” Tadashi grunted.

“Do you…do you like me?”

“Mhmm,” Tadashi grunted again.

“As a friend…or more?”

“More,” Tadashi mumbled and patted Fred’s chest gently.

Fred sighed in relief, “Good. I think I do, too. Like you the same way, I mean.”

“Wanna date?” Tadashi mumbled, sounding a little hopeful.

“Sure,” Fred closed his eyes, unable to believe what he was hearing. Was it really happening this easily?

“We can see _Captain Marvel_ …”

“I always love a good superhero film,” Fred nodded, “I’ll get tickets.”

“I’ll get snacks.”

“It’s a date, then,” Fred decided.

“Like today?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to consider the shift our first date?”

“Yeah,” Fred’s smile grew larger, “That was fun.”

They were silent again.

“Fred?” Tadashi asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna take a nap?”

“Now?”

“Yeah,” Tadashi nodded against Fred’s stomach.

“Sure,” Fred smiled and started to move when Tadashi spoke again.

“You can sleep in my bed with me if you want to.”

Fred blushed, but didn’t feel uncomfortable with the thought.

“Do you mind?” Tadashi added.

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind,” Fred answered, “Nothing crazy. Just…sleeping. Together.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Do you wanna get changed, first?” Fred asked. He added quickly, “I don’t mind the dress, though.”

“Too tired to change. Don’t care…” Tadashi rolled over and pulled Fred so that they were both parallel on the mattress. He pulled the covers over both of them and Fred snuggled close to Tadashi. He felt Tadashi press his lips against his forehead and smiled in content.

Today had been great. If anyone would have told Fred he would have kissed Tadashi dressed as a maid, he would have doubted them. Tadashi liked him. _Liked_ him. The same way Fred liked Tadashi. And for that, he was happy.

Before they drifted off, Fred remembered something.

“Tadashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you wearing panties?”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Fred is referencing a book called A Wolf at the Door by Ellen Datlow. It is a collection of reinterpretations of classic fairy tales like Cinderella, The 12 Dancing Princesses, Hansel and Gretel, and more. I read it in middle school and wish I had a copy of my own.
> 
> Also tried doing a little research on make-up and just decided to wing it. I bet Tadashi will have to clean the sheets when he wakes up since he didn't remove the eyeliner.
> 
> The bit with the customers is based on my job as a dining server. I have to deal with a lot of residents and some of them just like to keep requesting stuff even when they can CLEARLY see I'm serving other tables too! Smiling is important in the industry or you end up making residents stressed out, though.
> 
> Next installment might be NSFW, just warning you. I had a lot of fun writing this. Please comment and thank you for reading. Hope you liked this, bonniepride!


End file.
